The present disclosure relates to a coordinate measuring machine, and more particularly to an apparatus and method of determining the bearing runout in cartridges of portable articulated arm coordinate measurement machines.
Portable articulated arm coordinate measuring machines (AACMMs) have found widespread use in the manufacturing or production of parts where there is a need to rapidly and accurately verify the dimensions of the part during various stages of the manufacturing or production (e.g., machining) of the part. Portable AACMMs represent a vast improvement over known stationary or fixed, cost-intensive and relatively difficult to use measurement installations, particularly in the amount of time it takes to perform dimensional measurements of relatively complex parts. Typically, a user of a portable AACMM simply guides a probe along the surface of the part or object to be measured. The measurement data are then recorded and provided to the user. In some cases, the data are provided to the user in visual form, for example, three-dimensional (3-D) form on a computer screen. In other cases, the data are provided to the user in numeric form, for example when measuring the diameter of a hole, the text “Diameter=1.0034” is displayed on a computer screen.
An example of a prior art portable articulated arm CMM is disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,402,582 ('582), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The '582 patent discloses a 3-D measuring system comprised of a manually-operated articulated arm CMM having a support base on one end and a measurement probe at the other end. Commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,147 ('147), which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a similar articulated arm CMM. In the '147 patent, the articulated arm CMM includes a number of features including an additional rotational axis at the probe end, thereby providing for an arm with either a two-two-two or a two-two-three axis configuration (the latter case being a seven axis arm).
Relative rotational movement between the arm segments of the articulated arm CMM typically involves cartridges having a pair of bearings and an angular encoder. Current calibration methods account for mechanical errors such as non-squareness and axis offset. However other errors, such as bearing runout, may cause deviations in the measurements performed by the articulated arm CMM.
Accordingly, while existing methods of manufacturing articulated arm CMM's are suitable for their intended purposes the need for improvement remains, particularly in providing a method and apparatus for measuring bearing runout so compensation parameters may be determined.